1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid integrated circuit arrangement for the signal processing of discrete or continuous signals and is applicable particularly to the processing of the signals of one or more CCD (charge coupled device) components.
A main area of application for the invention is aerial photography, wherein the signals of multiple CCD lines are corrected in real time and digitized.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Circuit arrangements for signal processing and analog/digital conversion are known. The circuits can carry out, in various combinations, the functions of multiplex signal processing, programmable amplification, internal voltage reference, sampling and holding before analog/digital conversion, analog/digital conversion and processor interface.
Thus, the data sheet entitled "Data Acquisition Subsystems AD 1334" of the company Analog Devices, Inc. describes a four-channel analog-digital converter for digital signal processing which is particularly suitable for use in sonar signal processing, machine control and vibration analysis.
The data sheets "Data Acquisition Subsystems AD 1341" and "AD 79015" describe data acquisition systems especially for use in motion control, speech processing, flight control and signal processing of extremely small signals, for example in biomedicine.
Furthermore, a circuit arrangement for signal processing of analog signals is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,422. This circuit arrangement has a multiplexer that is connected from its output to the input of an amplifier. Two sample/hold circuits are connected to the output of the amplifier and an analog-digital converter. An effective time-correlated sampling of analog signals, particularly from CCD components, with subsequent differential formation is not possible with the construction of this patent.
A disadvantage in all the known solutions is the insufficient speed and the complexity of the circuit arrangement.